finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrice (コカトリス Kokatorisu) is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. A common trait of the Cockatrice is it resembles a type of bird, though this varies in different games; some are flightless. Another trait is its ability to petrify the player characters. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Its appearance in the original Final Fantasy marks the start of the enemies recurring appearance in several of the Final Fantasy games. *Cockatrice *Pyrolisk *Poison Eagle Final Fantasy II Cockatrices are Rank 5 monsters that can be found around Mysidia and inside the Cave of Mysidia. They can Petrify foes with normal attacks. *Cockatrice *Helldiver *Pyrolisk Final Fantasy III The Cockatrice is an enemy from Final Fantasy III. It is fought in the Cave of Tides. A good way of defeating it is to open the fight with the Geomancer ability Whirlpool. Another easy way to weaken or lower the danger of this creature is to cast Blind, as the chances of getting Petrified are great. In '''Final Fantasy III, Cockatrices are lizards instead of birds. *Cockatrice *Basilisk ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Cockatrice' is an enemy from Final Fantasy IV. It is rather weak, but may inflict the Petrify status with its physical attacks. The Cockatrice appears as an enemy, as a summon and also as an item. *Cockatrice *Helldiver *Fledgling Rukh ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cockatrice is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are not very powerful enemies, but can inflict Petrify if not dealt with quickly. It and its recolor, Helldiver, both have the item Cockatrice, which can be given to Rydia to obtain the Cockatrice summon. ''Final Fantasy V Cockatrices can be found on the North Mountain and are able to petrify enemies with normal attacks, but other than that, they aren't much of a threat. *Cockatrice *Poison Eagle *Sea Ibis Final Fantasy VI While Cockatrices do not exist as enemies in this game, Mog can summon them with his Dance command. Final Fantasy VII Cokatolis' is an enemy from Final Fantasy VII. It can Petrify party members, but players can Steal Softs from them to heal that. Otherwise, they are not a threat. *Cokatolis ''Final Fantasy VIII The '''Cockatrice' is an enemy is Final Fantasy VIII. It has an item that allows Quistis to learn a Blue Magic. The Cockatrice uses Electric Discharge as a final, desperate move to kill the characters. However, it is more known for his ability to petrify, which makes it one of the few OHK mobs for any solo charaters. *Cockatrice ''Final Fantasy XI The Cockatrice is a flightless bird native to arid deserts. Their meat is highly prized. Final Fantasy XII The '''Cockatrice' is an enemy in the game Final Fantasy XII. It is found in various areas throughout the Dalmasca Estersand and in the northern Dalmasca Westersand, where it is much stronger. It is more difficult to defeat than the Wolves and Cactites which inhabit the same areas. In Giza Plains, there is a small Cockatrice petting zoo, with Cockatrices in a variety of sizes. Although they are often fought as enemies, a lady in the pen mentions that Cockatrices are very tame and gentle creatures, and wonders if they are intelligent. There is a Clan Centurio's mark that is a Cockatrice. *Cockatrice (found in the Dalmascan Sands) *Sprinter (found in the Salikawood) *Axebeak (found in the Urutan-Yensa Sand-Sea; namely, the Nam-Yensa Sand-Sea *Nekhbet (Rare) *Chickatrice (Mark) (Hunted in the Giza Plains) (Dry Season) *Cluckatrice (Mark) (Hunted with Chickatrices in the Dry Season of Giza Plains) (Comes out only when one of the four chickatrices are approached, attacked, or provoked( Berserk)) There are many more types of cockatrice-esque creatures, such as: *Lesser Chimera (found in the Sochen Cave Palace) *Chimera Brain (found in the Pharos at Ridorana) {-}} ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Aevis' species of monster in Final Fantasy Tactics includes three birdlike monsters. They have incredible mobility and can fly over other units. Being avian creatures, they are immune to Earth-based attacks and have a weakness to Wind. A variant of the Aevis enemy is named the Cockatrice. Its special attack, Beak, can cause Petrification. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Cockatrice' is a species of monster and a specific monster in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They are portly, flightless birds, and some variants have the ability to inflict the Petrify debuff. Cockatrices are the very first enemies fought in Tactics A2. In addition to the Cockatrice, there are two other variations in its class: the Axebeak and Cluckatrice. ''Crystal Defenders The Cockatrice appears in ''Crystal Defenders as a very weak enemy that is usually one of the first waves in W1 and W2. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cockatrice is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles It appears as a cock-like bird with reptilian scales, and can inflict petrification with its breath attack. Its name stems from the mythical creature with similar traits. Is very inquite but is easy of destroy this enemy. The Cockatrice appears as a regular enemy in the Selepation Cave in all cycles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The '''Cockatrice' is an enemy Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. It appears as a sort of rooster with reptilian scales, and large appendages protruding from its head. Cockatrices attack by pecking and firing pin missiles from the lobes on their head, and favor Lightning magic. They are rather fragile enemies and will be knocked down after losing about half of their HP. The Cockatrice first appears as an enemy in the Ruins. Etymology The Cockatrice is a creature from mythology. It is similar to the basilisk in appearance and ability, but also possesses flight. A cockatrice is born from an egg hatched by a rooster and incubated by a toad, and its gaze causes instant petrification. Category: Enemies